Crime and Punishment
by IaMnOtImOrTaL
Summary: Draco Malfoy has always known his place in the world, but with the war over that place is no longer steady and a given, can he make amends with the past and secure a place in the future?
1. Prologue

**I've decided to update the prologue, when I first wrote it I wasn't sure where this story was going to take me but upon further reflection it does not do justice to the work that I have since created. So without further ado here is the updated beginning of our story!**

Drinking had never been a solution for his problems, just as it had not been a solution for his fathers however he couldn't help but enjoy the numbness that came along with finishing an entire bottle of fire whiskey. He was sitting at the far end of the bar, surrounded by people yet feeling completely alone. All around him it seemed as though people were celebrating, whether it was new life, like the family in the booth behind him, who he had just over heard telling their parents they were expecting, or an old life, like the elderly couple that had just been occupying the table by the door with the giant Happy 50th Anniversary banner hanging behind them.

Draco however was not celebrating, he was mourning. It had nothing to do with a death, unless his pride counted. No, tonight he was toasting his freedom away. His trail was tomorrow morning and from what he had read in the papers there was almost no hope for him, or his family. His friend Goyle had already been sentenced to 3 years in Azkaban, while Goyle senior was sentenced to the Dementor's kiss, due in part to his lack of connections, but also because he had been found guilty during the Dark Lords previous demise. His friend Blaise Zabini had of course been spared as there was no proof, other than the fact that he was a Slytherin, that he had actually partaken in any of the incidents that occurred at Hogwarts. Blaise's mother had never been a supporter of the Dark Lord and so Blaise had been under no pressure from home. Not the way Draco had.

No Lucius had been all to quick to set up this life for Draco, pounding in to his head from birth that he was better than everyone else because he was a Pureblood, a Malfoy. His father had always made sure that Draco had the best of everything, except parenting. No any parenting, besides punishment, had been left to his mother, who often left it to his house elf. Of course, she loved him, he was sure his father did to, in his own, weird twisted way, but not as much as Lucius loved power.

Draco tilted his glass back and felt the burn of the whiskey in his throat. He looked at the clock, 9:30, he had already been here for 2 hours and he still _felt_ so he signaled to the bartender that he needed a refill and tough about how tomorrow would go. Would they sentence on the spot? Would he even be allowed to speak in his defense, did he even really want to? Who would be there? He doubted Saint Potter could tear himself away long enough to watch these trial, they had been going on for 4 months now. The Weasel probably wouldn't miss the chance to see Draco go to prison but he would just have to wait until tomorrow.

Draco downed his drink and signaled for another.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. The Last Morning

Draco had woken with a splitting headache. He knew that his drinking had gotten out of hand last night but if it was his last time drinking then why not do it in excess? His limbs felt heavy and he was trying to come up with reasons to stay in bed but he could come up with none.

 _Bloody hell!_ _Damn Lucius for choosing this path for his family. I hate him._ He thought bitterly as he swung his sheets off his legs and sat up on the edge of his bed. As he looked around his room, he couldn't help but think that this might be his last time waking in this room. He took in the pearl colored walls, his dark wooded furniture, and the splashes of navy blue that were pillows and his bedding. He sighed, he remembered the first time his friends from Hogwarts had come to visit him, they had been shocked his entire room wasn't Slytherin green. He had looked at that color enough during the school year he didn't need it at home too.

He sighed and stood, stretching before shuffling over to his bathroom to shower. He went through the motions of getting ready for his day but he took little pride in his appearance, why bother. _Let them see what this confinement has done to me, not that they would care._ He could hear the bite in his own thoughts and pushed them out of his mind.

Once he had finished getting ready he made his way downstairs. As he reached the third level he looked down and saw his parents standing there waiting for him. He took the time to look at his mother, her blonde hair that had once been a shiny ray of sunlight, looked dull and lifeless. Her face, which had always been angular, looked hallowed out, her clear blue eyes sunken and tired. She was far too thin in her son's eye, but she was holding herself with the poise and grace of a pureblood, and as Lady Malfoy should. Her presence still seemed to command some respect, thought Draco, but he could not same the same for his father.

The once proud Lucius Malfoy looked like a shell. He was far too thin, his hair thin and perpetually dirty, skin looked gaunt and waxen. His grey eyes looked vacant as if there was no one home in his head. Draco couldn't bring himself to care. _Good let the old man suffer for what he has done to Mum._ No one could say that Draco didn't love his mother, he wasn't a mummy's boy, but he loved her and respected her. She was the only one who had questioned his task, fought to protect him from Voldemort. Where Lucius had offered him up as a ploy to make himself important again, to redeem his own failures, Narcissa had battled on his behalf.

"Draco." She greeted him as he descended the few remaining stairs. He gave her a small smile and a slight nod. "We should get going, we don't want to be late."

A joke ran through his mind about being late to their own funeral, but he didn't let the thought pass his lips, he knew his mother would not find it humorous. He had witnessed her tears enough to know he never wanted to see his mother cry again.

Lucius made a slight coughing noise offering his arm to his wife and son. Narcissa, the ever obedient and loving wife took it, Draco took his mother's other arm. If the slight bothered Lucius he did not let on, choosing instead to simple turn on the spot and apparate.

Draco felt the familiar feeling of suffocating and the tight squeezing that made him feel as if he was being put in an ever shrinking box. The feeling only lasted a moment when suddenly he could breathe again. He looked around the arrival room at the ministry. It looked so different yet the same from the last he was here. Smooth surfaces, marble floors, hundreds of windows with paper notes whizzing from office to office, yet it seemed lighter, as if they had found a way to eliminate all the dark corners and fill them with artificial sunlight.

Pulled from his thoughts he saw that his parents had started making their way to the court rooms, he rushed to fall in to step behind them. He had only been to the court rooms once and knew if they separated he would never make it in time. As they approached a heavy looking set of wooden doors a small voice came from their left.

"Names please?" Draco looked and saw a young witch sitting in a small room behind a window covered by a pane of glass. Draco would have thought her pretty but he was preoccupied by the clipboard that was floating next to her.

"Malfoy." His father stated clearly, Draco could hear the slight fear in his voice, but he was sure the witch wasn't as attuned with his father's mannerisms to notice.

"Enter these doors then turn to the left. A guard will separate you and you will be seated in the holding area until you are called to trail." She stated, if she had any fear of them she didn't show it. She had given the instructions clearly and without pause or quiver. Perhaps she was a Gryffindor, they were brave to a bloody fault.

"Thank you." His mother replied just as evenly. She slipped her hand under her husbands arm and lead him through the doors.

"Draco?" The witch behind the glass called.

"Yes?" How on earth did she know him, sure the clipboard had his name on it but that didn't mean she had to right to use his given name!

"I remember you from school. I know what you did to Katie Bell." She said quietly, it wasn't a threat, merely a statement of fact.

"And who are you?" He asked with a slight sting in his voice. He did not like to be reminded of his past failures, though that was the point of this entire day.

"Alicia Spinnet." She said smoothly "we used to play against each other in quidditch." He opened his mouth to reply but before he could she continued "you had better get in there. Don't want to make a bad impression." And without another word she tapped the glass with her wand and it went dark.

He put the bizarre conversation behind him as he made his way to his holding room. There was a guard posted outside, her black robes and sinister look left no doubt, she was an auror. She barely acknowledged him as he approached she simply held out her hand and said "Wand." In a demanding, clipped, tone.

He hesitated but handed over his wand, and with it went all his hope. She taped the door and it opened, she gave her head a jerk indicating that he was to enter. He took a deep breath, tilted his chin up and entered the dark room.


	3. A Room With a View

The room was dimly light, with a large glass window in front of him. There was only one chair and it was stationed in the middle of the room facing the window. Draco took in the room and noticed that there was nothing else besides the chair. As he approached he looked through the window and saw a circular room with multiple tiers of benches, there was a large podium on the lowest level with a smaller podium stationed facing it. The room was packed with witches and wizards, most Wizengamot members with a few spectators and of course the press. Who wouldn't want to see the day that the single wealthiest wizarding family fell.

Draco took a shaky breath and took the seat, he hadn't realized he was going to have to watch as his parents were tried and sentenced. He hadn't been prepared for that, to see his mother be tried for war crimes and potentially be put to death in front of him. It was a cruel gesture, one that he had not expected but should have anticipated. His family was hated, not just for what his father had done but also for his Aunt Bellatrix, who had died before being brought to justice, they were evil and he and his mother would suffer for it.

Draco was pulled from his dark thoughts when he saw the door at the far end of the room open and his father was escorted in. As he made his way up to the podium he held himself with as much dignity as he could. Draco realized just how frail his father really was. After a few moments of silence Draco began to wonder what was taking so long, as he looked to the larger podium he realized that Minister Shacklebolt was speaking but Draco simply couldn't hear him. He pondered why this might be but realized it was probably, so the defendants couldn't match their stories. Smart.

He watched as witnesses, a few he knew, more he didn't, took the stand and gave their testimony either for or against his father. Draco couldn't think of anyone, save his mother, who would testify on his behalf, so he was sure that this would be damning on his father case. However, he watched as Lucius stood there, silent and proud. The only time he saw him speak it was a simple one-word answer. Draco got plenty of practice reading his fathers lips and soon was able to discern a 'yes' from a 'no'.

Draco sat in the deafening silence for what felt like hours, thought he couldn't be sure. His father had stopped responding was simply standing there as they paraded witness after witness in front of him and with no lips to read Draco found his eyes sweeping across the room looking for any face in the crowd that could give him a clue as to what was being said. He recognized a few faces, Neville Longbottom, Headmistress McGonagall, and a few others. The three faces that he didn't see that surprised him were the Golden Trio. Potter, Weasley, and Granger were nowhere to be seen. He would have thought, given their history, that the three wouldn't miss the chance to see them put away.

He was still scanning the crowd when he heard a thunderous voice declare "Lucius Malfoy. You are sentenced to life in Azkaban for treason, crimes against muggles, and crimes against your fellow wizard." Draco latched his eyes on to his fathers face, but Lucius gave nothing away, this was what he was expecting and had probably prepared himself for worse. Draco stood as he watched his father led out the far door by two aurors.

"Draco Malfoy." The same voice thundered "Please enter the court." Draco had barely registered that his name had been spoken when he felt a sharp tug on his arm and the auror who had been outside his door pulled him roughly from the room.

She led him down the hall to another set of doors, as they approached the doors swung open and Draco found himself in the very room he had been watching. She led him to the stand then retreated to the door to stand guard. The room was whispering amongst themselves in a hushed tone. He licked his lips and attempted to exude a calm and collected demeanor. He thought he was doing well until the Minster addressed him.

"Draco Malfoy you are here to stand trail for treason, war crimes, and the attempted assassination of Albus Dumbledore." He said it coolly, in a professional clipped tone. "We have witnesses here to provide evidence for each charge, the court will present it's case and once completed you will have the opportunity to call forth any witnesses you wish." Kingsley paused briefly the pressed on "Do you understand?"

Draco was lost for words, and all he could do was nod. Nod and think that at his mother was going to have to watch him be executed.


	4. Charges Faced

Draco calmed himself and took a moment to gaze around the room. From his podium most of the witches and wizards were shrouded in shadows and he could not make out their faces. Before he could really try to discern one face from another Kingsley addressed him again.

"Mister Malfoy, in the matter of treason, the court has come across evidence that you are a Death Eater, how do you plead?"

Draco took a calming breath before answering "I plead not guilty."

There was an up roar the likes of which Draco had only seen during a quidditch match. People were standing, shouting and pointing at him all around the room.

"SILENCE!" Bellowed the minster, he waited for the hush to return and narrowed his gaze at Draco. "Mister Malfoy how is it that you intend to defend your plea, we have evidence to the contrary besides Lord Voldemort residing in your home, the mark on your arm would be enough for life in Azkaban."

Draco flinched at the mention of the Dark Lords name, and unconsciously grabbed his left forearm. "I have no argument for that villain residing in the Manor, other than I am not lord of that home and therefore had no say in the matter. As for the Dark Mark…" He pushed his sleeve up to reveal his mark to the court. It was raised and an angry red around the edges but looked to be a paler black in the middle. "The curse never fully healed nor did it darken to the shade of that of my Fathers or Aunts. I was 16 years old and was only doing what I could to keep my mother alive, and my father proud."

He had never admitted it before, sure he believed that as a Pureblooded wizard he was better than Muggleborns and Half bloods, but most of his pride came from being a Malfoy. A low murmur had passed amongst the crowd now and Kingsley had a thoughtful look on his face. A few minutes ticked by before he spoke again.

"Mister Malfoy, the court will take this under consideration, in the matter of conspiracy to assassinate Albus Dumbledore how do you plead?"

"I plead guilty." This response did not get the same attention as his last, he simply saw heads moving up and down in a nod. "But I would like to say that I once again was following orders that were given to me by a lunatic who said should I fail my mother, father, and myself would be the last Malfoys." Again this did not seem to shock the court as the humming of whispers maintained its current level. "Professor Dumbledore had been aware of my attempts and worked with Severus Snape to take the charge from me."

"We have already heard testimony in regards to that matter and that situation has been resolved." Without so much as an explanation the Minister pressed on "As to the matter of war crimes."

"I plead guilty with no justification." Draco interrupted him before he could ask. The whispers grew in volume once more but before Kingsley could quiet them a voice came from behind Draco that sent the room in to silence.

"Minister if I could address the court." The voice was distinct after 7 years of schooling together. Draco heard it and knew that Harry Potter was standing somewhere behind him. Draco could barely keep himself from spinning around to glare at his former classmate. Instead of turning he kept his eyes fixed on the wall behind the Ministers head.

"Mister Potter there will be time after for testimony." Draco looked at Kingsley and saw what looked like a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Minister if Mister Malfoy is not going to defend himself I assure you that my testimony is needed." At this comment Draco couldn't help but turn to look that the boy. Potter was standing just a few yards behind him on the upper level, a light had illuminated his position so that every member of the court could see him, beside him sat Weasley, but much to Draco's shock Granger was nowhere to be seen. Draco studied Potter, he didn't look like a boy anymore, he had grown taller, his hair still looked an undignified mess, but his face held the most changes, he no longer looked like a scrawny git, but like a tired man who had seen too much. Draco knew what Potters face looked like because he had seen a similar look in his own features now.

"Very well Mister Potter you may proceed."

"Thank you Minister Shaklebolt. Ladies and gentlemen most of you know who I am, but few of you know the full story of the war and my part in it. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and myself had left Hogwarts at the end of our 6th year in pursuit of Voldemort's Horcrux's. During our quest we were kidnapped by snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manner to be turned over to Voldemort himself. Upon entering the manor Draco was brought in so that he could identify us. He did not."

This statement was met with shock. The court seemed to not be able to process what Potter had just said, and Draco was shocked that he had Harry Potter defending him. Draco remembered that day, he had been a coward and didn't stop the events that followed Potter's statement but he had lied to his Aunt about Potter's identity, really it was for selfish reason, he hadn't wanted the Dark Lord to come to his home, but the incident had been a turning point in the war.

"He didn't identify any of us, and for that alone we owe him a debt." Potter paused and looked Draco in the eye as if to convey some meaning but Draco was in too much shock to discern what that message was. "However after he was uncooperative, Hermione was taken by his Aunt Bellatrix, while Ron and I were banished to the basement. Hermione was being tortured upstairs and we could hear the screaming. Unfortunately she could not be here today to provide her own testimony for what happened to her se expressed her wish for me to share that during the mayhem of our escape, Draco was the one who pulled her body out of the cross fire and dropped his wand for her."

The silence was defending. No one was even breathing, Draco himself was holding his breath. He had thought the mudblood to have been unconscious when he moved her, he wouldn't have done it if he had thought she wasn't but after seeing her, who was for all intents and purposes his peer and classmate being branded and tortured, he couldn't very well let his die in his house. He had made his Aunt pause when she had her knife to the girls throat, and that pause had been enough to make Bellatrix drop her when the boys had stormed in. He hadn't thought much other than he would not be responsible for her death.

"Therefore I ask for leniency by the court on behalf of Draco Malfoy." Potter finished and sat back down without so much and a thank you.

Before the witches and wizards could come out of their shock Wealsey stood up and started speaking as well. He was talking about the room of requiremnts during the last battle and how Draco had tried to stop Crabbe from setting the room on fire and how that fire had destroyed a horcrux. Wealsey wasn't as eloquent in his delivery as Potter and had finished with saying that while he had hated Draco during school the boy didn't deserve to rot in prison or be subjected to the kiss.

Hell must have frozen over because Draco was seeing people nod. The two people he was probably must cruel to in school had come to his aid, without pressure, in order to prevent him from being found guilty.

"If there is nothing else the court with discuss and issue a verdict." Kingsley stated before lifting his wand. Draco suddenly had his head filled with white noise, he saw lips moving but heard nothing. This annoying buzzing sound in his head went on for what felt like hours, but he was in no rush for it to end.

"Mister Malfoy in regard to treason and war crimes, the court finds you not guilty." The minister stated clearly. Draco felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but he noticed that the third charge had not been included in that statement. "In the matter of the attempted assassination of Albus Dumbledore this court finds you guilty. You are here by sentenced to one-year probation, with community service for your first 3 months."

Draco felt himself being led from the podium out a different door than his father but it all felt like a blur. He wasn't going to die or go to prison. And he owed it all to his enemies.


	5. War Hero?

**Hello readers! This is my first authors note but the reason I'm even putting it here is because this story is based off dreams I've been having. I know that seems super weird but they've been consistent and they always pick up where the last one ended. That being said my updates will probably not be on a regular schedule but I will do my best!**

 **JKR owns anything you recognize.**

Draco could hardly believe what was happening to him as he was being led out of the room. He barely had time to gather himself to look at Potter and mouth the words _Save my mother please_ he tried to maintain eye contact with the other wizard and could have sworn he saw a slight nod. Draco relaxed and allowed himself to be directed back to his waiting room.

As he sat himself in the chair in front of the glass he peered down and watched as his mother was led up to the spot on the podium he had just vacated. The difference between before they had left the manor and how she looked now was night and day. Before she and looked like a shell, but now she looked simply thin and tired. He knew that it was because he had been spared, she would take whatever they gave her with dignity because her son was going to live to be a free man.

Even as she was led to the podium she seemed to glide, he could finally hear what was happening in the room, probably due to his trial already having happened. She stood straight with her shoulders back looking directly at the Minster with a smooth expression.

"Narcissa Malfoy, you are here on charges of treason, war crimes, and aiding and abetting known criminals." Kingsley said just as professionally as his mother looked. "How do you plead to these charges?"

"I plead not guilty in terms of treason and war crimes, however I do find that I am guilty of aiding and abetting." She replied smoothly. Before anyone could say anything she pulled up the sleeves of her arms. "As you can see I was never marked as a Death Eater, not because I was not pressured to but simply because I did not believe in their cause."

This statement caused an uproar, even Draco was fuming at her statement. If she was so against it then why didn't she take him and flee when they had the chance?

Narcissa cleared her throat and continued with the grace her upbringing and provided for her. "I assure you all that by no means do I pretend I do not believe in Pureblood superiority, I do not believe however that killing off inferior beings helps prove my beliefs. Violence of the magnitude that Lord Voldemort seemed to enjoy, that members of my own family reveled in."

The entire room seemed to hang on every word she said. Draco could see the looks of disgust on some, the solemn nodding of others and he himself seemed to agree and understand what she was saying, and he felt shame, for his father's actions and his aunts.

"I do not wish to lie to the court, I did nothing to stop the actions of the other members of my household, simply because I valued my life and that of my only child's. I had tried to convince Lucius on more than one occasion to take us and leave the country but he could not be swayed." At this her voice faltered slightly "I loved my husband and as a good wife I stood by his side and did nothing to undermine him. I am willing to accept whatever punishment this court deems fit for my lack of actions." With that she stood tall and proud and looked more like a member of the Ancient and Noble House of Black than Draco had ever seen her.

Silence followed her statement and Draco held his breath hoping and praying that Potter would speak.

He was not disappointed.

"Minister may I have the floor?" Potter stated softly but with a tone that said he would whether the older wizard would let him or not, so he simply nodded.

Unlike when he spoke up for Draco, Potter left his seat and made his way down to the floor where Narcissa was standing. As he reached her he stood directly in front of her and spoke to her as if she was the only one in the room.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, you saved my life, and that of the entire wizarding world and we all owe you our thanks." He spoke with such conviction. The silence in the room was suffocating. Draco was shocked. He didn't know what Potter was talking about and he wasn't the only one who seemed lost.

"You are most welcome Mr. Potter but you know I did not do it for you, but for my son." Narcissa said softly.

At this comment Potter addressed the room. "The night of the final battle at Hogwarts, I went in to the Forbidden Forest to face Voldemort, because I was his last Horcrux, the one he never meant to make, I had to allow him to kill me, which I did. However I did not remain dead, I had a task to complete and it was Narcissa Malfoy you was commanded to check to make sure I was indeed gone. Obviously I was not and she could feel my heart pounding and she lied to him."

The room was listening with the utmost attention. Draco himself was on the edge of his seat. How could his mother have not mentioned this? Why hadn't she told him? Or the court! She would have been set free!

"She looked Lord Voldemort in the eye and lied to him, all to protect her son. I have be saved twice now by the power of a mothers love, once by my own mother who gave her life to protect me as an infant, and again by Mrs. Malfoy who risked everything to protect her child." With that final statement Potter walked up to Narcissa and hugged her. The look on Narcissa's face was that of shock, she stood ridged for a moment then relaxed and wrapped a thin arm and delicately patted Potter on the back. It looked to Draco as though they were whispering to each other but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Potter pulled back and smiled sadly at the woman in front of him and it was obvious that he had tears in his eyes even from Draco's view point. He thought that Potter would make his way back to his seat but he did not. Instead he stood beside Narcissa and looked at the Minister as if daring the man to sentence her to Azkaban.

"In light of the new evidence Narcissa Malfoy you are hereby sentenced to 1 year of house arrest after that you are free to rejoin the wizarding community as not only a free witch but a hero." Kingsley waited to see if there was going to be any disagreement but Draco was shocked to see the witches and wizards in the room simply stand and applaud his mother.

Draco could hardly believe what was happening his mother was being applauded as a war hero and he, Draco Malfoy was going to be a free man. He watched in stunned silence and Narcissa left the podium and glided out of the court room.

Draco heard someone behind him clear their throat and he was pulled out of his thoughts and turned to look at the female Auror who had been his keeper.

"Mr. Malfoy if you'd care to follow me, I will take you back to your mother and then you will collect your wands and be taken to your probation officers." She said in the same professional tone she had used before. Draco had to admit the woman gave nothing always.

He stood to follow her out in to the hall where they waited for his mother and her guide. When he saw her approaching he moved as if to go to her but she pursed her lips and gave a slight shake of her head. They would talk about it at home. Instead he offered her his arm which she accepted and stepped forward to follow the aurors back down the hallway they had come hours before.

As they exited the doors Draco could see Alicia sitting behind her window smiling kindly at him. He and his mother stopped in front of the window.

"Names?" Alicia asked just as professionally as she had when they had come in.

"Malfoy." Draco responded, unlike his father Draco's voice held no fear, but hope that the girl wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their new found freedom.

"Please step forward one at a time to collect your wands. Any uncollected wands will be turned over to the Ministry."

Draco stepped in front of his mother and claimed his wand, he looked at Alicia and gave her a sad nod but she simply smiled at him and gave him a wink. He stepped back confused by her change in demeanor. He watched as his mother stepped forward to collect her wand she quietly thanked the girl before turning away to take her sons arm again.

They strode out of the court rooms following the Auror's toward the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Draco noticed the stares as they walked through the ministry most were looks of loathing and a few of shock, he knew word hadn't gotten out yet of their trials but it would soon enough and he wasn't sure how they would react once they knew that their precious savior had been the one to spare them Azkaban.

When they reached their destination they were told to sit and wait for their names to be called. He and his mother were simply sitting in silence eyes fixed forward. It felt like eternity before the name Malfoy was spoken.

"Malfoy, Draco and Malfoy, Narcissa." A bodiless voice called. "Please make your way to office 224 your Probation Officer is ready for you now."

Draco stood and once again offered his arm to his mother. They strode in the direction which the signs pointed. He was so wrapped up in thinking about what this officer would say to them and what exactly the terms of their sentence would be that he didn't notice the name on the door.

He strode in and stopped in his tracks and he took in the witch seated behind the desk with her bushy brown hair falling in front of her as she scribbled away on the parchment on her desk.

Granger.


	6. Probation rules

Hermione Granger was sitting at her desk working fiercely on her probation programs. She had created a fail safe way for her to get the best results without setting up her charges for failure, or putting herself in a dangerous situation. She never knew who her case load would contain until they walked through her office door. It was for their own good, she could not form any judgements or prejudices this way.

It was while she was writing notes on her previous meeting that Hermione heard the door to her office open. She finished her last sentence before taking a deep breath, plastering a smile on her face and looked up.

To say she was shocked would have been the understatement of the year. Before her stood a very thin, much taller Draco Malfoy, and his mother. She felt her smile slip but she caught herself and stood to greet them.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, please come in and take a seat." She said professionally, normally she would try to be a little friendlier but she knew if she tried it would sound fake and forced. She gestured to the chairs in front of her and seated herself behind the desk. She took a moment to examine them as they situated themselves. Draco looked thin and tired, he was paler than he had been during their school days but she supposed that was to be expected. Hermione had never truly seen Narcissa up close besides that time in the manor and she had been… preoccupied to really take a good look at her. She did notice that both mother and son had a look of nervousness that she assumed had more to do with her than their actual probation.

"I would like to start by assuring you that while we," Hermione indicated to Draco and herself "have a history from school, it will not affect our encounters from here on out." She paused and cleared her throat before pressing on. "With that being said I would like to take a moment to explain to you how the next year will be for you."

Hermione glanced down at the enchanted parchment in front of her and saw their sentences. "Mrs. Malfoy, you have been sentenced to one year house arrest. You will retain custody of your wand and will be allowed to perform basic magic. While you were in court enchantments were placed on your wand to prevent you from using any dark or offensive magic. You will be able to have visitors however any guests totaling 5 or more must be cleared through me 2 days prior to the event. The only time you will be permitted to leave the Manor is for your weekly meeting with me. You will set up your appointment after you leave here today with my secretary. You will be escorted here by an Auror and they will take you home after the appointment. 6 months in to your sentence we will meet at your home to do an inspection and reevaluate the terms of your house arrest based on behavior."

Hermione was pleased to see the shock on Draco's face. She knew how to be fair to her charges and to be honest the office visits were for her safety, plus it kept the person under house arrest from going crazy. Narcissa had kept her smooth expression with only her eyes betraying how she truly felt about the treatment she was receiving.

"Do you have any questions Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes, I often work in my gardens and frequently go in to the village on the estates land to meet with the heads of the local businesses to see how things are faring and what assistance is needed. It is important for the head of Malfoy Manor to see to these things will I be permitted to continue my work in the village, or my garden?" Hermione was taken back by Narcissa's cool tone and the nature of her request.

"The garden is directly on the manor grounds so yes you will be permitted to tend to it. However the matter of the village will take time to work out. I will come up with a solution but in the meantime perhaps you can have them come to the manor with their information and needs once a week until I can come up with a more elegant solution.

Narcissa nodded and relaxed in her seat. Hermione then turned her attention to Draco and placed a mask of calm professionalism on her face.

"Mr. Malfoy," She saw him flinch slightly at being addressed as such "Your sentence contains one year probation and 3 months community service. The same enchantments have been placed on your wand as your mothers. You may not engage in any activities this office deems inappropriate, you are not to associate with any known felons, and are to avoid areas known for dark artifacts and magic, such as Knockturn Alley. For your community service I will accompany you to a task of my choosing 3 times a week for the next three months." She paused to look at him for a moment, his mouth was in a hard line but he simply nodded for her to continue.

"You will also meet with me once a week to check in and see how things are going, but you will not have an escort, you are free to come and go from the manor as you please, you may work, however jobs must be processed through me before you may accept. Any travel outside of England is forbidden unless plans have been made, and approved through this office one month prior, and I must accompany you." She saw a flash of rage pass through Draco's eyes but paid it no heed and continued "Once your community service has been completed we will still meet once a week until 6 months has been reached and then we will reevaluate your progress and make changes to your sentence as needed. Do you have any questions?"

"I have a few." Draco ground out. "Why are YOU in charge of us, surely there is someone less biased toward us? What happens if we violate any part of our sentence?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly but kept up her professional tone. "Mr. Malfoy I assure you that I will not be biased toward you, the systems I have set in place in order to deal with charges prevent that from happening. As it just so happens I do not know why you were assigned to me but it probably has to do with my 98% completion rate, that is to say 98% of my charges successfully complete their sentence without incident and reenter society." She couldn't help but feel smug as a look of shock over came Draco's face. "As for the other 2%, they violated the terms of their probation and are no in Azkaban. Depending on the severity of your violation if could be a reprimand, an additional community service, additional probation time, or Azkaban. I suggest not testing the system."

With that being said she waited for either of the two people in front of her to speak before she rose from her seat extending her hand. "It was very nice meeting both you again, and I will see you next week."

Narcissa shook Hermione's hand gently and left the room without so much as a word but Draco looked at the hand in disgust "You will not make me fail at this Granger." He growled at her before sweeping out of the room.

Hermione sank back in her chair exhausted, she fought back the tears that she had known would come from the moment they had walked in to her office. Of all the people she had been assigned Hermione had never thought she would have to face the Malfoy's. She had sworn she would never step foot in that manor again but here was committed to seeing it at least once a month for the next year.

She felt her silent tears slip down her face as she held her left arm where her scar was still as fresh looking as it had been that day, the day she had been tortured in Malfoy Manor, the day Draco Malfoy had saved her.


	7. Waiting

It had been a week since his trail and Draco was still reeling. He was pleased that he had earned his freedom, even if it was limited for a short while, and he was also livid that the person who over saw those limitations was Granger. He had loathed the girl in school, her bushy hair, her blood status, and her know-it-all attitude. It didn't help that she beat him as the top of her class, and she had been part of the stupid Golden Trio.

Draco hadn't spoken to his mother since they had returned to the manor. She had retreated to her garden before he could ask her about the events that Potter had spoken of and warded herself in there. Draco had had no choice but to retreat to his room. He had tried every day to seek his mother out but after his first few failed attempts he stuck to his room, she would talk to him when she was ready.

The only company Draco had had was his house elf Neely. She had been his elf his entire life, she had been bought when he had been born, as his nanny and then as he got old she was his confidant and friend. Neely had been bringing Draco books to keep him occupied and after he had refused to come down to dinner she had taken to bringing him his meals in his room as well. She would stand there and watch with her large silver eyes until he had eaten what she deemed an appropriate amount of food before disapperating away. Neely had always taken good care of Draco, and he had in turn taken good care of her. He had seen how his father had abused Dobby and had decided from a very young age he would not treat Neely the same way.

Draco was sitting in his study when he heard a soft knock on his door. He lifted his head from his book to see his mother walking in.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" She asked entering the room.

"Of course Mother," he replied gesturing to the chair beside him. "I'll have Neely bring us tea."

Draco didn't even need to call for her as soon as the words were out of his mouth Neely popped in to the room and a tea tray and a few biscuits. He gave her a smile and nodded his thanks and she popped away again as he served his mother tea.

"What is it you would like to discuss?" Draco kept his tone even and uninterested, he knew prying his mother would only make her change her mind and he did want to know.

"There is no need to pretend to be coy with me Draco," she sniffed before taking a sip of her tea. "I know you have been seeking me out daily, and that it is eating you to know what happened with the Potter boy."

"I will admit I am curious about the encounter but I assure you that was not my only purpose for wishing to speak to you." Draco said coolly, he knew how to play his mother's game and kept his expression.

"Very well, yes the events that Potter testified to were true, my reasons were as stated, to protect and find you. I will say nothing more on the matter." Narcissa states clearly before pressing on "However I do wish to speak to you about our meeting with Miss Granger this afternoon."

At this Draco's face darkened, Narcissa waved him off before he could protest. She had no time for his childish feelings about the girl who could determine their fate. "You will behave, you be polite to her and do whatever she tells you to. I know it is beneath us to sake orders from her but you will do it for the sake of the family name. If you fail me in this I will personally see to it that you end up in a cell next to your father." Narcissa's face was dark and serious. "I have failed you long enough and now with your father in prison it is time for me to rectify some of your, less desirable behaviors."

Draco felt the shock on his face, before he could master his expression once more his mother let out a soft laugh. He hadn't heard his mother laugh in a very long time.

"Don't look at me like that!" She chuckled "I know that we spoiled you as a child and that your father passed on some of his mannerisms to you but so help me I will not allow you to follow in his footsteps. The Granger girl is your chance to prove that you are different and that the court was right not to imprison you."

"I am not Lucius." Draco bit out, he didn't mean to use that tone with his mother but he did not like what she was implying.

"Excellent." She took another sip of her tea before switching topics "Your birthday is coming up in a few months, the trials should all be over by then, perhaps we can ask Miss. Granger about having a small get together with what remains of our friends." She mused, Draco once again looked bored, he knew his opinion on the subject didn't matter. Narcissa would speak to Granger about it with or without his approval and he merely shrugged before setting his tea down.

He was about to ask his mother a question before he was interrupted by a small pop.

"Master, there is an Auror here for Mistress to take her to the ministry," Neely said quietly, her eyes flickering between her master and his mother.

"I must take my leave then; I shall see you when you return from your own meeting Draco." She looked him in the eye, "Do not disappoint me." Without another word she swept from the room and closed the door behind her.

Draco sank in to his chair running his hands through his hair. Why hadn't his mother confided in him the events of that night with him? Was she ashamed? Did she think he wouldn't understand? Whatever the reason may be it vexed him greatly.

Draco had an hour before he was due at the Ministry so he decided he might as well get ready. "Neely will you please draw me a bath, I will be in there momentarily."

She left with a soft pop and he made his way back to his bedroom. He walked in to closet and decided that if he was going to make his mother proud he had better put in some effort of impressing Granger. That was such an odd thought, Draco smirked to himself, who would have thought he would ever need to impress Granger.

Draco studied his closet before settling on a pair of dark grey slacks, light blue button up shirt and the matching grey robes. He looked at his choices satisfied that he would look presentable but not overly dressed, and made his way to his bathroom.

He shrugged out of his robes and stepped in to the tub. Draco had always been a fan of baths, he had taken every opportunity to bathe rather than shower at Hogwarts, he just left weightless in the tub and it had always relaxed his aching muscles after Quidditch. It was his safe space, where the outside didn't exist and he was just Draco.

He collected himself and mentally prepared for his meeting with Granger and wondered what she had in store for him. He was sure that her idea of community service was going to be helping poor muggles, or working in some library. He wrinkled his nose at the thought. Draco Malfoy did not work for Muggles. He looked at his arm, where the Dark Mark disfigured his otherwise flawless skin, no he could not work for muggles, not with this thing on his arm.

All too soon he knew he had to get out of the tub and get dressed. He stepped from the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist, giving his hair a shake he wordlessly cast his wand over his head drying it, he no longer slicked his hair back the way his father had and this led to it looking slightly messy which Draco had become fond of. He made his way to his bedroom and changed in to the clothes he had previously laid out. After doing a quick check of himself in the mirror he grabbed his wand off the dresser and made his way to the apperation point in the manor. He took a steadying breath and with a loud crack left for the ministry.

Draco wasn't sure what he was supposed to expect as he made his way to Grangers office. He noticed the stares and the whispers as he walked briskly past, it wasn't new for people to talk about him but it was unsettling because for once he didn't know what they were saying. It used to be envy, now he was certain their feelings were far from that.

Draco kept his chin up and eyes straight ahead. He reached Grangers office with a few minutes to spare and set himself in the seat across from his door and waited.


	8. My Job

**AN: So this chapter will be a split between Draco and Hermione's POV. Also I own nothing you recognize.**

Draco:

The time for his appointment with Granger had come and gone. It was now exactly 17 minutes past his appointed time and Draco was growing anxious. He had known Granger for years and he had never known her to be late for anything. His mind started to come up with possibilities, perhaps he had gotten the time of their meeting wrong, perhaps something with his mother's meeting had gone wrong, perhaps Granger HAD wanted to set him up for failure after all.

Just as he was starting to get worked up the door to her office opened and a very frazzled looking Granger gestured for him to come in.

"I apologize for the delay Mr. Malfoy," she huffed, hearing her professional address of him made him cringe on the inside. "I was called away for an incident with another one of my parolees. I had sent word to the Manor but you must have already been here." She gestured to the seat across from her desk as she sat herself in her chair.

"I hope all is well now?" Draco inquired with a nod. Granger really didn't look fine but so far she was playing nice and Draco heard his mother's voice in his head reminding him to play nice as well.

"Not particularly but I am not allowed to discuss another person's case with anyone else so unfortunately that is all I can say on the matter." She sighed leaning her elbows on the table looking exhausted.

Her confession about the privacy shocked Draco, she must have noticed because she gave him a small smile and chuckled, "Have no doubt Mr. Malfoy your meetings here with me are just as confidential as any other case I handle."

"Thank you…" He paused briefly before adding "Ms. Granger." Draco was not disappointed when he saw a flash of surprise cross Grangers face before she mastered her expression again.

"Now on with business," She stated while pulling a file from her desk. "I have some thoughts about your community service and before you get worked up about it please keep in mind that I have known you since we were 11 and I have already promised not to set you up for failure."

Draco nodded but kept silent, his hands clasped together in his lap to keep him from wringing them with nervousness.

"I thought that perhaps you would like to volunteer as a potions brewer for St. Mungo's?" Granger looked at him expectantly.

"You, what?" Draco was shocked and confused. He had not expected her to pick something magical let alone something he might not hate!

"You looked shocked?" She said tilting her head slightly with a small frown on her face.

"I just hadn't expected you to pick something like… that" He said lamely. He really didn't have much else to say. He had thought she would use this opportunity to force her agenda on him, or make him miserable, that's what he would have done in her position.

As if she was reading his mind she let out a giggle. Draco wasn't sure if he had ever heard her giggle before, it was a surprisingly feminine sound and it didn't annoy him the way Pansy's stupid giggles had.

"Mr. Malfoy I can assure you I have no interest in forcing you to work in a muggle soup kitchen, or picking garbage off the side of the roads. I remember you being quite apt at potions and thought this may be a good way for you to give back, being in the magical community will help you rehabilitate your image and will allow you to rebuild your contacts once the sentence is completed." She looked at him then with a serious tone continued to say "I told you I am not here to make you fail but to help you succeed."

Before he could even stop himself he blurted out "WHY? I was horrible to you throughout school, Granger I did nothing to help you when you were at my parents' home. Why would you ever want to help me?"

Draco clamped his mouth shut, but it was too late to take back the question. He had asked her and now he would get an answer whether he truly wanted to know the answer or not. He had been too engrossed in his own feelings to see how his words had affected her but he was staring at her now and she was glaring back at him.

"Because it is my job." She bit back to him. Her eyes were hard, they looked like two amber orbs glaring at him from her face. He saw nothing but pure rage reflecting back at him but as fast as it had been there it was gone and her eyes softened. "It is my job Mr. Malfoy and just because we were, unkind, to each other as children does not mean that we have to be that way as adults. War takes many things from us, I am choosing to let it take my pervious feelings toward you with it."

"Now," she pressed on "I am not allowed to discuss other sessions with you however since this one applies to you I figured it would be alright to bend the rules just this once."

He kept his face a mask, if he hadn't spoken to his mother this morning Grangers words may have been a surprise but he had a guess as to what they were about to be.

"Your mother has put in a request to throw a birthday party for you." Granger paused waiting for him to say something, Draco merely nodded for her to continue. "I would like to hear your thoughts on the event before I give her my permission."

"I don't really care about a party, but it is important to my mother so I raise no objections." He drawled, he truly didn't care, he didn't think any of HIS friends would come but his mother needed hers and he would not deny her that.

"That is perfectly fine Mr. Malfoy…"

"Draco." He interrupted; he hated being referred to that way. "My father is Mr. Malfoy, if you feel uncomfortable calling me Draco, you can revert back to just Malfoy."

"Very well Malfoy, for proprieties sake I will not call you your surname." If she was surprised by his request she didn't show it. Perhaps it was her Gryffindor pride, but Draco thought she might have a little Slytherin in her. "Now I will give your mother permission to throw the party but there will be a cap of 30 people total, and I am required to be present and must approve the quest list before hand."

At this Draco balked. Why did she have to come? Why would she even want to? He doubted she had anything to wear to such an event, size didn't matter his mother had standards. "Is that really necessary?"

At this Granger sighed "Unfortunately it is, but don't worry you won't even realize I'm there, I won't embarrass you or your mother, I may not have run in your circles at school but I have heard enough accounts of your mothers parties, I know what is expected." At this she grinned, it took Draco a moment to realize he had let his face slip in to that of disbelief.

"Very well Ms. Granger, I will ensure that you receive a proper invitation," without thinking he pressed on "If you wish I bring a date you may, though I doubt they'd be comfortable." He wasn't sure what made him say it, probably the years of training his parents had put him through to be a gracious host but they had never meant for it to apply to the likes of Granger.

"Thank you for the extension Malfoy but I can assure you it won't be necessary." There was a hint of something in her voice that Draco couldn't quiet place but he brushed it off and just nodded.

"Oh I almost forgot!" She exclaimed "When do you want to start at St. Mungo's? I'm sure you want to get this particular part of your sentence over with so the sooner the better?"

"I can start whenever you'd like, I have nothing to do all day so I could even start tomorrow." Draco said with a shrug, and it was true, he didn't have anything better to do and he didn't mind potions.

"I will write to the today and let you know their answer directly." She said scribbling something on her pad.

As soon and she had finished her notes she stood and he followed suit as she moved from behind the desk offering her hand. He took it firmly giving it a quick shake before attempting to release her; Granger however did not release his hand but kept it firmly in her grasp. "It is a new day Malfoy, you should make the most of it and start over."

Draco looked directly at her holding her gaze, contemplating her words. It hadn't been that horrible of a meeting and he decided perhaps she had out grown her obnoxious know-it-all attitude. He nodded to her and she released his hand.

"I intend to." Without another word Draco strode out of her office to the lobby where he apparated home.

 **Hermione POV:**

She watched as he left her office, the meeting had gone far more smoothly than she had expected. She knew that Narcissa had spoken to him, she told her as much when they met this morning, but Hermione hadn't thought to see a change in his behavior.

It was hard, letting go of all the horrible things Malfoy had done to her and her friends as children, she knew that it wasn't his fault, not really, he had been raised that way and she had always been a big believer in Nurture over Nature. She had expected him to ridicule her for being late, he didn't know that the reason she was so late was because Pansy Parkinson had been attacked on her way to her own community service, stupid girl never knew when to stop talking. However he hadn't, he merely nodded and took a seat, Hermione wasn't going to lie to herself, this Draco Malfoy was rattling her.

Arrogant Malfoy she could handle, cruel Malfoy she was a pro at dealing with, polite Draco? Not so much. Malfoy being polite was probably more difficult for her to wrap her head around than kind Malfoy. After the events at the manor, where he had pulled her out of the way, she had been unable to sleep for weeks, partly the nightmares, and the fact that her scar burned whenever she tried, and partly because she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Hermione had always been fascinated by people's motivations, their reasoning behind what they did, it's why she worked in the job that she did. Her years of fighting for the Light side of the war had given her the tools to handle criminals, and her natural desire to understand made her a perfect fit. Malfoy's actions however, she couldn't understand. She thought she had it worked out, and eventually had chalked it up to just natural instinct but she couldn't be sure.

She pulled herself out of her musings, it was already 2:30 and she had work to do before she went home for the evening. She had gotten in the habit of leaving work promptly at 5:00, if she stayed any later than that she often found herself waking up at her desk in the morning. She quickly wrote a letter to the Potion's Master at St. Mungo's informing her that Malfoy was ready to start whenever she was. It had taken a lot of string pulling and name dropping to get Malfoy this spot, not many were willing to take him on, but Hermione knew that this is what he needed, after all he had been right behind her grades wise in Potions, and it had nothing to do with Snape's favoritism.

She sent the note off, and began to work on the paperwork for Narcissa's party, Hermione couldn't help but feel dread in her stomach at the idea. She had never wanted to step foot in that manor again and now she would be there in less than a few weeks. She hadn't lied per say when she told Malfoy she knew the standards of their parties, she did know! She just didn't have anything to wear, she would have to convince Ginny and Luna to go shopping with her for new dress robes.

The reply didn't take long and soon a tawny owl was hooting at her.

 _Ms. Granger,_

 _Thank you for your prompt response, Mr. Malfoy may start tomorrow is he wishes. I will expect you both at 8:00 sharp. You need not stay for the entirety of his shift, we are in great need of blood replenishing potion and it requires hours of work. I will oversee him, and fill out any paperwork you require, and will summon you when he is almost complete._

~ _Master Hawthorn_

Hermione sighed, the Hawthorn was a brilliant potions master, but a very rough woman. She gave the owl a treat, scribbled her response and sent the animal on its way, then authored her letter to Malfoy. She told him that she would be at his gate at 7:30 sharp and would accompany him to the hospital before leaving him in Master Hawthorns charge.

She sent off the letter before packing up her things, she knew it was early to be going home but she needed time to gather herself if she was going to be able to handle this case. Besides, she reasoned with herself, she should go check on Miss Parkinson and see if she is okay.

With one last sweeping glance around her office she left for her flat with a crack.


End file.
